ArcaneVirago
__FORCETOC__ Summary To be added. Session Info Rizza had been making plans with a group of other trolls to enter the medium. After a short period of misgivings, she resolved to go ahead. surreptitiousPervert (Hephes), according to the group's original plans, was to be her server. However, Hephes became unresponsive, and hurlingPagan (Kumbha) encouraged Rizza to allow him to bring her in instead. They waited as long as they could, but with 30 minutes to impact, Kumbha became Rizza's server. Her hive was transported to THE LAND OF IRON AND STARLIGHT. Along the way, Rizza had begun to fall for Kumbha for reasons she still can't fully explain (mild time shenanigans may be involved) and he for her. Problematically, stabilized Paradox (Aquill) had begun to fall for Rizza as well. This led to competition between Kumbha and Aquill, and Aquill eventually asked Rizza to confirm that he didn't have a chance because he was afraid he would kick Kumbha off the team otherwise. She told him the truth - she wasn't flushed for him, but she was pale. That was little consolation, and from that point on, they began to move apart despite Rizza's best efforts. Even worse, Aquill's lusus was killed by Double Dealer before his own eyes, and one of his brothers didn't make it into the medium. He was consumed by the need for revenge. After many silly affairs, including the decking of Rizza's hive with an incredible number of pillows and perfectly generic objects, Rizza alchemized a few useful things, killed quite a few monsters with her new DECK OF SHEAR TERROR, and had the way built and cleared to her gates. She entered her server's land, thinking she could simply go back to hers. She discovered she couldn't, and so she remained with Kumbha for some time. More silly affairs of a redrom nature occurred. At some point, amnesiaDinosaur (Zhakon) and Aquill arrived. The three remained in Kumbha's land for a little while. Zhakon had previously confessed pale leanings toward Rizza, and mentioned them again. She told him she couldn't, at least not at that point, be his morail, and he ran off. Things at least seemed to improve between the two of them afterwards. Aquill, on the other hand, ran off, overcome by the stress of Hephes's supposed death. While Zhakon was asleep, Rizza and Kumbha decided to take a boat out and see if they could locate Kumbha's gate. Unfortunately, Aquill had reappeared by now, but he had done so as "destabilizedParadox," an agent for Dealer. Through methods unknown, he had managed to create a hole in Rizza's and Kumbha's boat. They nearly sank, but luckily Zhakon arrived in his flying car. They went through the gate, and eventually they arrived in the Land of Code and Crystal. Here, they ran out of gas. It was also here that Zhakon discovered a bomb in the car, probably planted by DP. He was able to disarm it. Rizza and Kumbha wound up wandering off together to explore. However, the two got stuck on a ledge of crystal; they couldn't scale up the side the same way they had scaled down it. Rizza was confident that their friend would help them again. When she next saw Zhakon, he was standing at the top of the crystal. They talked briefly. Something was wrong with Zhakon, but Rizza didn't notice. He shot the unsuspecting troll with his laser gun. The beam created a wound which would have probably killed Rizza on its own, but it also sliced through the ledge, severing the part of it beneath her feet. She landed on another ledge some way below and died there. Her Dersite self currently awaits awakening. Be the spiky-haired chick. Your name is RIZZA NIXIM. You are incredibly OUTGOING (though you can be KIND OF LOUD and A LITTLE OBNOXIOUS). Your DRIVE is incredible when you put your mind to something (which is, admittedly, not all of the time). You are also a GOSSIP, but your main interest is in collecting juicy tidbits rather than divulging them. That comes at a price (if you feel like telling at all). You like to think of yourself as a PURVEYOR OF SECRETS. Despite how you might look, you actually love BOOKS. More than anything, though, you find yourself reading TRASHY TROLL’MANCE NOVELS. All of the ROMANCES interest you to some extent, but you are most titillated by the torrid odium that is KISMESISSITUDE. You are the first to speculate on who should be whose sacred stygian hate-mate, and you dream of the day you find a kismesis to call your own. You also enjoy playing RELATIONSHIP COUNSELOR. Whether or not you are actually any good at it doesn’t much matter to you. Looking at your hive and your garb, your fondness for ASYMMETRY shows. You like to MAKE YOUR OWN CLOTHES to ensure the proper amount of lopsidedness. You grace your walls with BEAUTIFUL MASTERPIECES depicting LIONS LAYING THE BEATDOWN ON UNICORNS AND VICE VERSA. The kismesissitude of these two noble beasts is just so beautiful! You also collect FORTUNETELLING CARDS which you employ from time to time. Your trollTag is arcaneVirago and some letters just EXCITE! you. You get OVERZEALOUS! at the VERY! thought of saying them. Pretty ZANY!, isn’t it? Just the sort of spirit you’d EXPECT! from a VIXEN! like you. Gallery Troll3.png|Rizza's character design. dontcry.png|Rizza attempting not to cry. reassess.png|Reassessing things. cry.png|Crying anyway. onaboat.png|BE ON A BOAT. sillyshock.png|BE RIDICULOUSLY SURPRISED. slapfinal.gif|Slapping oneself is one of those things that works better in theory. Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Team Omega Category:Red Blood Category:The Marionette